Openings
Opening 1 Japonés : Hand in hand, let’ s go party night! Kokoro odoru tomerarenai no frame|Yui Horie , interprete del Opening. Naite waratte kimi to no kioku Zuttowasurenai Hontou no jibun wa doko ni iru toka otona ni narutte taihen de Ima wa wasurete mo iikara yoru ga matteiru kara Kokoro o hazuma seaeru toki wa hashagi mawareba Tsutaetai omoi ni wa kidzuite shimai soude Kako to mirai osorete ite mo Karappo no mama ja ugokenai Tanoshimeba it’s all right! Hajimeyou Iyana koto zenbu wasurete kimi to issho ni odori akaseba Motto sutekina jibun ni nareru sonna ki ga suru no Owaranai Golden Time gyutto chikadzuku kimi to no kyori wa Tsukazu hanarezu mawari michi demo taisetsu ni shitai Yumemiru jibun wa doko ni iru toka mirai nante wakaranai Aru ga mama de yukitai no yoru wa matte kurenai ndakara frame|Comienzo del opening Suki to kirai osorete ite mo Kokoro wa ima uso wa tsukenai Tsutaenakya Never give up! Hajimeyou Iyana koto zenbu wasurete hazukashisa wo kanagurisutetara Motto sutekina jibun ni nareru sonna ki ga suru no Hajimari wa Golden Time ano toki tsumugi atta kotoba Sore wa tashika ni eien ni mieta yume no tsudzuki de… Mune hatte arukou Hajimeyou Me to megaau shunkan tanoshii hodo setsunaku natte Botto shi tetara yoake wa sugu ni oikakete kuru yo Hand in hand, let’s go party night! Kokoro odoru tomerarenai no Naite waratte kimi to no kioku Zutto wasurenai Korekara no koto mo kore made no koto mo sukoshi zutsu Chanto subete o ukeirerareru shinji rareru Kimi ga irunara… Español : De la mano ¡Vamos, noche de fiesta! La emoción de mi corazón no parará Reír y llorar contigo en mis recuerdos nunca lo olvidaré Encontrar mi verdadero yo o volverse adulto es difícil Me pregunto si está bien olvidarme del ahora Porque la noche está esperando Mi corazón salta cuando me reúno contigo Si doy vueltas alegremente Estos sentimientos que quiero transmitirte, Quizás los notes ahora Incluso si tememos el pasado y el futuro No podemos movernos si nos quedamos vacíos Si lo disfrutamos, ¡Todo está bien! Comencemos Si bailo toda la noche contigo y olvido todo lo desagradable tengo la sensación de que puedo volverme una más agradable (Reunámonos) Un tiempo dorado sin fin, Estrechamente reduciendo la distancia entre nosotros Incluso si nos desviamos y nos separamos, quiero atesorarlo Encontrar el yo que vi en mis sueños o no saber nada del futuro ¡Quiero vivir tal como soy! Porque la noche ya no estará esperando Incluso si tememos amar y odiar Nuestros corazones ahora no cuentan mentiras Tengo que transmitirlos, Nunca rendirme Comencemos Si bailo toda la noche contigo y me deshago de la vergüenza tengo la sensación de que puedo volverme una más agradable (Reunámonos) El comienzo es el tiempo dorado, Las palabras que entrelacé en ese momento Sin duda la continuación del sueño sera vista por siempre Caminaré sujetando mi corazón... Comencemos.... El momento en que nos encontramos cara a cara fue tan divertido como doloroso Si soñamos despiertos, el amanecer nos perseguirá de inmediato (Reunámonos) De la mano ¡Vamos, noche de fiesta! La emoción de mi corazón no parará Reír y llorar contigo en mis recuerdos nunca lo olvidaré Las cosas de ahora en adelante, y las cosas hasta ahora Poco a poco puedo aceptarlas todas perfectamente Lo creeré si estoy contigo Categoría:Openings Categoría:Anime